


Incorrigible Little Bugger

by anemptymargin



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, M/M, Old work, Rule 34, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk for the Freelance Police is just a little bit gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible Little Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, presented in it's original and unedited format.
> 
> For the livejournal group postcoital contest in which the only goal is to write a story that takes place after sex. This is my first Sam & Max fic... and I highly doubt anyone will even recognize the fandom, let alone read it... but if there's a call for more I'll probably keep going. I'm like that sometimes. This can really fall anywhere in canon (the comics, game or cartoon) as... um... they don't really have much continuity anyway. *smile*

The first rays of morning sun began to filter through the broken slats of the shade rolled down the grungy window. If you were to follow those same rays you would see the battered heap of a mattress, stained with all sorts of things one would rather not identify, that happened to be bearing two relatively interesting looking individuals engaged in activities unsuitable for minors... or anyone with decent taste, really.

The larger of the pair, an anthropomorphic canine who occasionally referred to himself in the third person (usually as Sam), was on his back with a cigarette dangling from his lips. A rather calm (for his normal psychotic self) looking rabbity thing sat atop the dog's rounded belly playing with thin strands of come drying in the canine's soft brown fur.

"Yer cute when you do that, Maxie." The dog spoke, his voice causing the lagamorph to smile broadly, his teeth gleaming like freshly ground razor blades.

"When you say it like that I feel all gay about it." Max's voice was soft, yet still a little on the manic side.

"Well..." Sam paused and lit his cigarette, then let the lighter fall to the bed and used his free paw to pat Max's bulbous head. He didn't have the heart to tell him something about everything they'd been doing for the last few hours had been pretty gay. "Don't worry your fuzzy little head about it." He felt a hitch in his throat as Max's small paws began to massage at his sides, then his broad tongue lapped the drying spunk off Sam's belly.

Somewhere far away from the comfort of their private palace a siren wailed signaling what was no doubt a heinous crime they should be part of... not that they particularly cared.

Sam stroked his thick fingers over the white fur, paying close attention to where Max's sensitive ears happened to be attached to his head. He exhaled a thick plume of smoke to the side, "Wanna go down to the Waffle House for some deep fried lard cakes?"

Max made a squeaky noncommittal noise and continued to paw at Sam's sides, working his small body down closer to the regions he had occupied not too long before.

The canine nodded to himself, allowing his paw to stroke lower... over the curve of Max's shoulders and down his back. Max's furry body was pressed tight against his crotch, the soft wiggle of the bunny's hips encouraging the tip of his once spent cock to peak out of the sheath once more. "Careful there little buddy... you'll wake it up again."

Max giggled in that slightly sadistic way that only he could really muster and wiggled again, rubbing his rear against Sam's swelling length.

Sam's head lolled back once more, his cigarette dropping into the ashtray as his paw stroked up Max's chest. He sure was one incorrigible bugger. Ah well, not that he minded much.

Their grunts and howls petered off at one point as the sun continued it's amazing journey, and not far from where they snuggled close in their post coital bliss, Flint Paper kissed his latest secretary gone bad before he had to kill her.


End file.
